The Bet
by TechnoFool
Summary: Kaito and Len have a bet because of Len lying about a thought he had. But does this bet end up going too far? Read this story to find out if Len's gutsiness gets him far with Miku. And how does this bet affect Miku? Yes, I suck at summaries. But please, just read it... Reviews would be greatly appreciated... and I will continue making chapters even without readers! Enjoy my story!
1. Start of Len's Troubles

_ Psh. Look at her. She's such a teacher's pet, I swear. _Len Kagamine, at this very moment, was staring at a certain tealette. He had his head held up by his palm as his elbow rested on his desk. _Boring. Math class always is._ **_RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_** "Heh, saved by the bell." Len mumbled to himself with a small grin on his face.

Miku Hatsune, a pretty and intelligent girl, picked up all her supplies and headed out the door.  
"I wonder where Rin is. I still need to talk to her…" Miku giggled to herself as warm and happy thoughts of Kaito Shion filled her head.

Kaito was like your average guy. He was on the tall side, handsome, and pretty likeable… but what really made him stand out was his electric blue hair. He was pretty fond of ice cream... No, scratch that, he was obsessed with ice cream. His love for ice cream made him all the more sweeter, or at least, in Miku's opinion it did.

Kaito liked to hit on girls often. This act made Miku pretty jealous, since she has a big crush on him. Even though Kaito would flirt with nice looking girls, there was that ONE girl that caught Kaito's eye.

Her name is Meiko Sakine. Even though the length of her hair was about... eh... about the length of an average guy's hair, she had a VERY big bust and could easily turn the head of a guy. Only, she had a flaw, in Kaito's opinion. She too was obsessed with something. She loved sake, and she could be found drunk most of the time. Not only would this make her breath stink of alchohol, but this would make her act so unpredictable. Of course, Kaito didn't like this.

This flaw of Meiko's made Miku happier though. It made her feel as if she stood a chance for Kaito. In Rin's opinion, not so much.

Oh, I believe I haven't explained who that is. Rin Kagamine, she is the older sibling of her twin brother Len Kagamine. (Only by a few minutes though...) Rin Kagamine is a blonde 14 year old girl, flat chested, but very energetic. She is best friends with Miku, and she loves oranges.

Rin would often annoy and push around her twin, Len. This made Miku feel pretty sympethetic towards Len, but Len never accepted Miku's pity. Rin could see through his act though. He was in love with Miku Hatsune, and the poor boy couldn't even tell.

Rin snuck up behind Len and whispered into his ear,  
"Don't deny it. You are SO in love with Miku!" Len nearly jumped out of his seat. "RIN!" he shouted at her. Rin just chuckled at him. _Here comes his denial... in 3... 2... 1...  
_ "And I am not!" Len whined. Rin smiled to herself,  
"Uh-huh~..." she said sarcastically. "Well, I gotta go see Miku! She said she needed to talk to me. So I'll see you later, Lenny!" She called to her younger brother. Len simply waved at her and muttered a lame good-bye, before realizing it.  
"Hey, don't call me that!" He shouted towards his sister. But she had already skipped out the door. Len sighed, _What am I ever going to do with her?_

Miku searched and searched for Rin. She stopped by a cherry blossom tree and sighed,  
"She said she would meet up with me for lunch... Did she decide to ditch me?" Suddenly a voice behind her said,  
"Who decided to ditch who?" Miku turned around and gasped.  
"Rin-chan!" she ran over to hug her best friend.  
"Hehe, I see you've missed me." Rin giggled. They sat down together, ready to enjoy their long awaited lunch. Rin brought out her bento box and said, "So, what did you wanna tell me that was oh-so important?" Miku looked up from her food she had begun to eat.  
"Well..."

Len walked out of the classroom, eagerly looking for Kaito. Him and Kaito were good friends. They would sometimes hang out with their older friend, Gakupo. He was supposedly a samurai, but no one ever believed him. His long purple hair intimidated Len to the max. One of the reasons Len would avoid Gakupo was because he was just creepy. Even the girls were creeped out by him. Len actually didn't know the real reason. He just was. But he knew one girl who liked him.

Luka Megurine. She's a smart girl with pink hair past her shoulders and has amazing blue eyes. H_er boobs are pretty big... but not as big as Meiko's, thankfully._ If Luka had boobs bigger than Meiko's... well, let's just say that would scare the crap out of Len. Luka loves tuna, but not much people know that, thanks to her trying to hide it. On the inside, Luka was kind of shy. Len had realized it not too long ago after discovering Luka was in love with Gakupo. Of course, Luka denies it.

"There you are!" Len called out to Kaito. Len had been wandering for 5 minutes searching for his blue headed friend.  
"Len!" Kaito smiled at him warmly. Kaito and Len always spent there lunch time together. So much time together, in fact, Len had heard some stupid rumors about them being gay for each other. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Just thinking about it made Len want to..._Oh God! _Len held a hand out motioning for Kaito to stop talking and ran over to a trash can. The sounds of puking could be heard throughout the empty school hall.

Len walked back over to where Kaito had been standing. Kaito's concerned expression made Len have to tell Kaito what he was just thinking about. Len gave Kaito a reassuring smile and said,  
"Trust me, Kaito, I ain't sick. I just thought of something stupid..." After saying that, Len regret telling Kaito that. He did NOT want to tell Kaito that. It would just make things awkward, and Len was not up for that. So he would have to lie.  
"What were you thinking about? What was so bad that made you have to puke?"  
"Well..." Len began.

"You heard WHAT!?" Rin screeched. Miku held a finger to her lips,  
"Shh! The whole school doesn't need to hear you." Rin facepalmed herself.  
"Oh, right, silly me. But seriously? Lenny and Kaito? GAY FOR EACH OTHER? I think NOT!" Miku's face held a very worried expression,  
"But what if it's true!? What if Kaito is gay and is in love with Len!?" This was Rin's Que. Rin grabbed hold of Miku's shoulders.  
"Hush now, Miku. Look at me," Miku looked up at the blonde. "I know Lenny isn't gay. No matter who tries to say otherwise. He is NOT gay. Trust me, I had to go through 3 hours of him ranting about how he isn't gay and how he ain't a shota." Miku giggled at that last part. Rin and Miku looked at each other and said in unision,  
"But he IS a shota!" They both fell back on their butts and started laughing. Miku sat up and wiped a tear from her eye,  
"Gee, Rin, thanks for that. I really needed some cheering up." Rin winked at her,  
"No problem. What are friends for?" Rin said as she flexed her invisible muscles. Miku chuckled at her best friend's stupidity and continued eating away at her lunch.

"You thought WHAT!?" Kaito yelled, spit flying in Len's face. _Unpleasant. Please Kaito, CALM DOWN. _Len sighed,  
"You heard me. I just wondered what it would be like if me and Hatsune would be in a relationship together. That's all..." Len called Miku "Hatsune" because he didn't want to seem too close to her. He absolutely did NOT want more rumors of him, especially ones of him and her. Kaito laughed at Len and said,  
"You didn't need to repeat it. But seriously, YOU and Miku? Wow. That'd be kinda...interesting. In fact, I think you two are made for each other!" A vein popped out of Len's forehead. _YOU SON OF A-  
_ "KAITO!" Len shouted. "Me and her? MADE FOR EACH OTHER? I think NOT!" Kaito grinned.  
"Wanna bet?"

It's a BAD mistake to get Len pissed. It's... scary. Like, VERY scary.  
"Psh. You know what, Kaito? You think Hatsune and me are made for each other? I'll prove you wrong!" Kaito's head shot up in surprise.  
"How?" he questioned.  
"I'll ask her out. She will obviously say no! and when she does, you'll be there handing me some cash. I'll be the last one laughing." Len smirked. _Heh, you'll see who's wrong, Kaito.  
_ "Deal?" Kaito held out his hand.  
"Deal.

"The rest of the day was boring for Miku, Rin wasn't there in her next class, and Len was being... kind of... scary. He had been glaring daggers at Miku, and something had seem to have set him off. In fact, now that she thought about it, he probably wasn't even glaring AT her. But he had been thinking about Miku and was just... mad, so it ended up looking like he was glaring at her.

Rin and Miku were going to walk home together as usual. But before Miku could get out of the school, Len had stopped her out in the hall. "Um...Miku?" Miku turned her attention to Len.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Well, you know how you and Rin are going to be walking home together like you two always do?" Miku simply nodded."Well, I, uh... Would you walk home with just me today? I need to talk to you about something." For a millisecond, Miku thought he was talking about something like Kaito and him being in a relationship. But Miku shook that thought out of her head.

There were two reasons that Len wouldn't be talking to her about that once they walk home together. One: If Len was gay and in a relationship with Kaito, why the heck would he tell HER? And two: Rin had assured her that Len was not gay, so she was going to believe her best friend.

"Mmmhm. Just let me tell Rin I can't walk with her first, okay?" She smiled at him. Len nodded and made an attempt not to blush. His heart was pounding faster... Why? Was it because she... smiled? Len pondered this for awhile as Miku walked away in search for Rin.

Miku spotted a big bow bouncing in the air. She found that that bow belonged to her best friend, Rin. "Riiiinnnnn!" she called out to her. Rin turned her head towards Miku. "So, like- yourbrotheraskedmetowalkwith himafterschool,y'know... becausehewantstotalktome, andsoItoldhimYESwell...because..helooked worried, SO DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA. SoIcan'twalkwithyoutoday,mmkay?" Miku said hurriedly. Rin happily said,  
"Okay! I don't mind. I'll let Lenny off the hook THIS time. But once he gets home he BETTER tell me what this whole thing is about, he CAN'T keep secrets from me!" she shouted. Miku hugged Rin and ran towards the door of the school, looking for Len.

Meanwhile, Len had just finished explaining his situation to Kaito.  
"Ah I see... so you're going to ask her after school, huh? Romantic much, eh, Lover Boy~!" Kaito said, nudging Len playfully. Len pouted and said,  
"...Quit it, Kaito." and stomped off in search of Miku. Once out of Kaito's sight, Len sighed to himself. This was going to be a long evening for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**End Of Chapter One**

**So how was it? Please review, favorite, anything would be appriciated. Flames aren't welcome, I am new to FanFiction. This is the first chapter, and I AM going to continue this story chapter by chapter, readers or no readers. If you are waiting for my update, thank you, I promise I won't be long.I kinda need a break... It's 3:14 AM and my butt hurts from sitting on this chair. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off taking a break. I'll come back on in a few minutes to make more new stories! :D Oh, almost forgot to say, PLEASE check out some of my other stories!**


	2. Bet Gone Too Far?

Len rushed out of the building to find that Miku had beat him outside. Miku started walking towards Len, but soon broke into a jog. As soon as Miku reached Len, she took his hand and started running, pulling Len along. With a smile on her face, Miku loosened her grip on Len a little, and once they were off of school grounds, Miku spoke,

"Hehe, hey Len. What'd you want to talk about?" Len gulped and tried to think of a way not to put it to her bluntly. _Think... Think!_ Len urged himself.

"Hey, Miku? Would you ever go out with someone... someone other than Kaito? Like, if they were willing to go out with you? Or if they asked you out... Y'know, like maybe someone you like or get along with?" Len asked, looking Miku in the eyes. Her eyes shone brilliantly, Len was captivated, he was... drawn to them.

Miku inhaled a little, and looked away into the distance for a while.

"Hm... I never really thought about it... Someone... Someone other than Kaito-kun? I don't know..." Miku then made eye contact with Len."... Why do you ask? It's not like anyone would ask ME out..." She closed her eyes and sighed. Len felt a little sorry for her.

_Poor Miku... Eh. I still have to do the DAAAARRRREEEEEEEEEE-_

"But hey, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I'd be flattered if someone asked me out. Even if it wasn't Kaito... Honestly, I'd be okay with someone else." Len's mind snapped back into reality. Miku took a deep breath and smiled at Len. Her smile made Len feel a little more confident... The reason? He has no clue.

Len ignored the butterflies he'd been feeling in his gut, and decided to ask Miku out. It was a dare. Plus, it doesn't hurt to try.

_Just... take a deep breath, Len. Man, what have I gotten myself into!?_

"Miku," Miku looked up at Len. "based on what you told me, I am willing to ask you this now." Len paused.

Miku's heart made a rhythm, a beat, a... sort of pattern of music. **Ba-dump! Ba-dump!**** BA-dump! ... **"Miku, will you go out with me? Will you... be my girlfriend?"

Len wouldn't make up his mind. Which side was he on? Who's side was he on? He was arguing with himself... unable to choose one from another.

_Please say NO... I need to win that bet. PROVE KAITO WRONG! ...But rejection hurts... Pfft. I don't like her, do I really need to think about this? Of course I need to think about this! But what if she says yes? I'll have a girlfriend and maybe Rin won't be so "pushy"... Plus, they're best friends! This could really help me. But then I'd lose the bet! ...But she IS beautiful. Wait, __**WHAT AM I SAYING? **__Stop it, Len...Stop_**-**

Len felt Miku's hand rest upon his forehead. "What are you-"

"Shhh..." Miku silenced him. Her hand became more firm, then Miku pulled away. "You aren't burning... So no fever... Tell me, Len, are you feeling okay?" Miku asked in a caring voice.

Len had to look closer to see it, but Miku was blushing. If Len had any idea what was going through Miku's mind, he'd be a little more comfortable to know he isn't the only one feeling crazy and arguing with themselves.

_Len probably isn't feeling okay. _Miku thought. _He's probably just... desperate. Or __**MAYBE **__someone put him up to this! Maybe he's just playing a prank on me... Maybe this is just a dream... __**GOD**__! What's happening to me? _Miku squeezed her eyes shut. "Len, I thought you were dull and boring, but this? Wow, a new level of funny, Len." The shade of the trees were hiding the tinted color of red on her cheeks.  
Len now had to explain to her... Just great.

"Miku, I'm not sick, so-"

Just then Miku interrupted him.

"Oh, you aren't? Well good," Miku lightened up a little and gave him a small smile. "then sure. I'll date you, Len."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kind of a short chapter, I know. I ain't as good as I first thought. *sigh* -.-''**

**Please review, I want to know how I did, and I would really appreciate it! :D According to your review, I will most likely edit this chapter... :P Want more chapters? or should I just keep this as one of my failed fanfics? I'm new to all this... Hehe. **


	3. Accepting the Truth

**A/N:**

**I know, I know, I promised another chapter soon and ended up doing it like 2-3 weeks later. Stop throwing rocks at me already! Ox**

**Warning: short chapter, so the mentioning of the fact that it is not long enough is not necessary!**

**Also: it is still in progress, so I wil make more chapters**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Len's heart almost stopped right then and there._ Yes? She said... Yes!? _What was he going to do now? Show up like an idiot in front of Kaito, arms linked together with Miku's, confessing he had lost the bet, only to end up losing his dignity!? Len started vigorously thinking of a plan to not seem so lame to Kaito.

Miku started questioning her own choice. She immediately said yes to the guy, like a dimwit, without even thinking. Smart.

Len reached out his hand towards Miku, and unconsciously touched her silky teal hair. Once he realized this, he jumped back.

Miku, awoken from her thoughts, stared blanky towards Len, feeling confused at his sudden actions.

"I..." Len started to explain.

Miku chuckled. She was starting to feel a little more comfortable around the blonde boy. He made her happy. _Well, happy ENOUGH, anyway._ She corrected herself, her thoughts slowly drifting to Kaito.

Len silently took Miku's hand and continued walking towards their houses. Fortunately, they didn't have to go separate ways, for they lived next to each other.

It was a comfortable silence. Neither spoke a word, but understood the mutual feeling of satisfaction from the other being.

The warmth of Len's hand made Miku's head swim, her heart race.

"So, we're dating now?" Miku asked, more of a statement than a question.

Len nodded, but still unprepared on what to tell his older blue haired friend.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah short chapter, but to be totally honest with you, I think this chapter was meant to be short. I'm hoping to update maybe by the end of this week or in a few days. School is keeping me back from writing and updating, as usual...**

**Thank God winter break is almost here. But then again, that means I'll have to go to Hawaii sooner! Dx**

**Forgot to mention... I'm going to Hawaii for winter break. So I won't be here in Alaska, my nice wintery home. And... I might not be able to access internet there as freely as I do here. I apologize, but it was never my decision anyways. :(**

**Thank you for reading, please review, favorite, follow(?)**

**No need to mention that it's short and that there should be more, I understand how you feel and I got that covered. No flames, just trying to throw that out there for all you HATERS! XD ...HATERS.**

**I'll be updating soon, unlike the LAST time I said that. XD ...I mean it.**


	4. The Twin Found Out

Len lay awake in his bed, tired of his previous fails and attempts to tell Kaito the "big news." You might be thinking, _**Wait, whaddya **__**mean**__** he didn't get to tell Kaito? Len hadn't even been to school yet, right?**_ True. Len had just spent the day lying to his sister about what him and Miku did after school and et cetera. Lemme explain:

Once Len had gotten home, he wasn't able to rest. Rin was too lazy to do the chores this time, so Len had to do it for her. She later thanked him by giving him a deadly hug and skipped away to do whatever the heck she does. Maybe call Miku and chat up a storm with her.

Len walked down the hallway to his room, shutting his door, just in case if anyone would decide to jump in unexpectedly, he would have his door shut. He really didn't know what the point of it was.

His phone was right where he left it, on top of his bed. He quickly glanced down at it to find that Kaito had sent him a text. It read,

**So, what'd she say? ;)**

Len snorted. He could imagine Kaito's cheeky grin right about now. Flipping open his phone, he replied:

**Don't get so cheeky! :O Anyway, I'll tell ya later... Im a lil busy right now**

His phone vibrated as he got a new text message. He looked at it once, then he looked at it twice. He read it a third time before throwing his phone down in anger. A little frustration too, if I may add. Stomping out of his room down the hallway, he went to get a snack. Maybe to calm his nerves?

Unfortunately for Len, Rin had heard the commotion and had burst into his room uninvited. She looked around the room only to find his...phone? Rin smirked wickedly, she might've just found something interesting. Rin, being as nosy as she was, opened Len's phone and saw the message Kaito had sent him:

**Sureeeee... but I know you and Miku are SO dating. C'mon, it's obvious she likes you, and you like her. I bet she said yes! x)**

Rin ran outta the room to go to Miku's house. What had Miku been hiding from her?

Len passed by Rin who was in a hurry to get to her room.

"What's up, Rin?" he called to her.

Rin stopped in her tracks and turned back towards her brother.

"Rumors, Gossip, the **USUAL****... **but I'm just going to see Miku." she said suspiciously.

"Uh-huh..." Len gestured for her to continue.

"**SO**, Imma go see Miku and talk to her and all that. It's a little stuffy in here anyway." Rin said, rushing to the door.

_What was__** that**__ about...?_ Len thought, clueless as ever.

As soon as Rin got to Miku's house, she barged in yelling, "**HEYA MIKU! I'VE COME TO VISIT! LET'S TALK!**" Miku's mother looked up from where she was. She gave Rin a sincere smile and said,

"Miku's in her room. You can go up when you're ready. Oh, and make sure to knock first."

Rin waved to Miku's mom and replied,

"Mmkay. Thanks Mrs. Hatsune!"

As you can see, Mrs. Hatsune and Rin are on good terms with each other. Rin climbed up the steps to Miku's room. She saw the familiar sign on the door of Miku's room that read, "**Miku Hatsune's Room**". Rin knocked on the door politely and shouted to the other side of the door, "It's me! Rin! May I come in?"

Miku got up from her bed, pushing her magazines aside. She opened the door and said casually,

"Hey Rin. Anything interesting lately?"

Rin nodded and hissed her question to Miku, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Since **WHEN** were you and my brother dating!?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Short chapter I know. I was lazy and sloppy, and my butt hurts. I'll do my next chapter better and I'll post it sooner... So obviously a lie... So sorry bout all that. But, to all my reviewers and followers: Thank you, you've been a great help and put up with all of this.**

**Also: Happy holidays everyone!**


	5. Sorting It Out

_**A/N:**_

_**I am such a horrible person. You all know it too. Not updatin' in forever, huh... How much more lower can I get? I mean sure, everyone has their own times like that... But seriously? Oh well, I'll get on with the story. You better take into consideration I haven't updated in forever and finaly decided to suck it up and update!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this failure of a story!**_

* * *

Miku looked down at her feet and unknowingly started to fumble with her fingers in embarrassment. Not completely ready, she spoke up while stuttering,

"I-I don't know what you're... t-talking about- R-Rin-chan...!"

Oooooohhhh.** Obvious lie.** Miku... You don't know what you just got yourself into...

Rin crossed her arms and began tapping her foot in an impatient manner. Rin's motherly attitude was quite confusing to Miku, but that was the least of her worries. Once Miku looked up at Rin, Rin looked her in the eye seriously. Her voice then rang with warning and slight venom,

"**Miku**... Tell the truth! Don't lie to me! **You, of all people,** should know not to lie to me." Rin had a slight demonic like grin plastered on her face. Silence developed the two and further added to the tense atmosphere. Here, at Miku's doorway, Rin stood stubbornly awaiting for Miku to answer her honestly. Rin didn't know what was going on, but she knew enough. And to not be included? Miku was sure in a lot of trouble!

Miku's thoughts were jumbled together, her panic making everything else worse. Words were left unspoken as Miku opened her mouth, only then to close it back up after not finding the words to speak. Miku's cheeks blazed furiously, red as a ripe tomato. Her attempts to hide her blush were failing immensly, her best friend with the all too noticeable bow had struck her in a place she had not wanted. Neither friend said a peep to each other, letting everything sink in.

Rin, after a long period of time, finally let out a breath she had held in without knowing. Her voice was content, yet exasperated as she said before grabbing Miku's hand, "Don't do that again. I had to find out through a phone, instead of my best friend. _Sheesh!_"

Miku's face showed shock and astonishment. Rin was so easily forgiving when she wanted. A sense of relief washed over Miku causing her to drop her shoulders and heave out a sigh. She smiled to Rin gratefully. A silent thanks was sent to her best friend, and soon after, Miku received a nod from the blonde.

Realization then dawned on Rin, causing her to facepalm. Rin, without any approval from her best friend, suddenly clutched Miku's hand and proceeded to drag her out of her house. Startled, Miku began to flail her arms about helplessly, wailing in protest.

Once outdoors, Rin gave Miku the chance to walk. The Kagamine sister signaled to the Kagamine household and they began walking their way there.

The walk was fairly quiet, and once they got inside the large house, Rin searched for her twin. As expected, Len was found munching on his favorite snack in the comfort of his room. He was reading the latest issue of a manga of some sort. It wasn't to Rin's likings, surprisingly.

Len's bedroom door flew open wildly and hit the wall with a bash. It revealed an unpleasant Rin, angered and probably for a reason not of Len's fault. Nonetheless, she marched up to Len, with a clueless Miku behind her being pulled along. That's funny, he hadn't noticed her until now. His eyes drifted from Rin, to Miku and her cute features. Miku being in Len's room uninvited made her flush lightly, and her gaze was cast somewhere else, unable to look Len in the eye.

Rin glared deadly daggers at Len, the younger Kagamine shifting uncomfortably under the stare of the furious Rin. He had by now put his manga aside to address the problem he was facing at that moment.

Len glanced from his sister to Miku and back again. Still unsure of the situation, he asked dumbly,

"What's wrong...?"

Rin 'hmph'ed as a response and retorted coldly,

"What's wrong!? Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong! You hadn't told me you were dating my best friend here-" she then pointed accusingly at both him and Miku. "and neither of you told me. I let it slide for Miku, even though I am still a little mad at her, but for you, I won't go so easy!"

Miku looked back at Len apologetically. Len gave a small, sweet smile to Miku causing her to blush, before turning back to his sister and replying,

"We're dating. And I guess I'll fill you in..."

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Finally! An update after so long. I am proud of myself. And you, Rin, are so dominatingly scary sometimes, I swear... Lol_**

**_I will hopefully update sooner than the last time. No promises... I am lazy, and have things to do now. Which totally sucks, but oh well._**

**_I hope some of you are gonna have a good upcoming Valentines Day though! Me, however, won't. As lonely as I am, I won't have the need to celebrate. But kudos' to those who can/will!_**


End file.
